Sueños y realidades
by Jess Gates
Summary: Los sueños no siempre son ciertos como uno quisiera, pero a veces uno descubre que lo que sueña es la realidad. no tiene spoilers


**hola hola, hasta que al fin subo mi primer one-shot de esta fantastica saga, si me preguntan no se de dnd viene esto y no tiene spoilers bueno al menos no del primer libro (no tengo plata para los demas)**

******Capitulo one-shot: Sueños y realidades  
Parejas: Arya Stark/Jon Nieve (Advertencia: considerando q son medio hermanos, hay incesto presente)  
Disclaimer:Cancion de Fuego y Hielo no me pertenece y nunca lo sera por dicha (no sabria que escribir) esto pertenece al magnifico George R.R. Martin y nada de lo aqui escrito me pertenece a excepcion de la trama y el intento del incesto.**

* * *

Si éramos hermanas ¿Y que? Mientras Sansa soñaba con príncipes azules en corceles blancos que venían por su doncella y se casaban para vivir felices para siempre. Yo soñaba con caballeros en justas, soñaba con guerras de dragones y princesas guerreras tal y como lo fue Nymeria. Pero lo que si teníamos en común era que en nuestros sueños había siempre un muchacho.

Esa noche estaba en una guerra, yo iba montada en un caballo plateado que se llegaba a confundir con la nieve, frente a mi estaba Invernalia y el castillo donde vivíamos estaba en llamas. Algo como una sombra sobrevoló los cielos y paso sobre mi cabeza. Era un dragón negro como el carbón y gigante como el de las leyendas de los Targaryen.

La bestia quemaba el castillo y sentí miedo por si todavía hubiera alguien dentro, así que puse en marcha al caballo y corrí lo mas cerca que pudiera del dragón. Casi lo alcanzaba, casi tocaba la cola de la bestia, pero esta se dio cuenta y abriendo su boca tiro una bocanada de fuego hacia mí. Apenas y escape, tenia quemaduras pero nada grave o al menos eso pensaba.

No podía moverme mis piernas estaban quemadas y muy dañadas. En mis sueños siempre me pasaba lo mismo pero las lograba esquivar, en cambio esta vez era diferente. La bestia se acercaba, sentía mi fin, pero un brillo como de Hielo corto la cabeza de la bestia cuando estaba a menos de medio metro mio. Mi salvador estaba de espaldas, una capa negra le tapaba la cabeza y en sus manos sostenía a Hielo, me hacia sentir que lo conocía.

-No te preocupes Arya- me dijo en un tono familiar- Yo te protegeré-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba.

-Te quiero tanto Jon- le dije a mi medio hermano, al que tanto amaba, pero esas palabras no saldrían jamás de mi boca.

- Yo también te amo "hermanita" -decía mientras me revolvía el pelo y yo no salía del shock ocasionado por sus palabras.

Si eso era un sueño, no quería despertar, quería estar así con el por toda la eternidad y nunca despertar. Y me beso, tantas veces que quería probar sus labios y al fin lo había hecho, pero algo me llamaba a despertar, algo me decía que no todo era un sueño, así que tuve que abrir lo ojos. Y al abrirlos me encorte a Jon sobre mi cara y ¡Me estaba besando! Mi sueño no era tan falso.

- Vaya hasta que al fin despiertas- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué me besaste?

- ¿Y porque no hacerlo "hermanita"? - Me dijo mientras salía- ¿Sabias que hablas en sueños? - Debí de haber puesto una cara muy rara pues se rio- Yo también te quiero Arya.

Sabia que quería decir otra cosa, lo conocía muy bien. Pero esas palabras no saldrían en este castillo, nunca lo harían, allí él era un hijo bastardo y ella era una Stark.

- Te amo Jon-le dije y el chico rio. Después de todo nada me impedia decir esas palabras.

* * *

**si preguntan no se de donde vino esto y ni se porque lo escribi, pero amo la relacion de estos 2 y me encanto escribir la parte en la que Jon tiene a Hielo.**

**Saben hace unos dias lei un fanfic y la escritora puso una teoria que me encanta: que Jon es hijo de Lyanna y de Rhaegar y por eso Ned recordaba "_prometemelo Ned" _ y ustedes que creen?**

**bueno pues volviendo al fic, que les parecio?**

**los dejo, fue un gusto escribir esto y talvez me vuelvan a ver por aca escribiendo alguna otra cosa**

**"Se acerca el invierno"**

**Saludos Jess! **


End file.
